Total Drama Kids Next Door
by StrawberryGirl52
Summary: This is where that I wanted to do a Total Drama and Kids Next Door crossover here. When Chris McLean hosting the Kids Next Door locating on Moonbase but then if some of the kids or teens that who wants to join, or don't want to join the show in reality, but they decided that they want still join the KND or maybe TD section. This is the crossover, Kids Next Door and Total Drama.


This what I am creating the story of Total Drama and Codename: Kids Next Door crossover fanfic but first I want to introduce the characters from this show. But don't forget the host who owns the show is...Chris McLain

Let's introduce the cast here.

Starring...

Chris McClain

Chef Hatchet

Numbuh 1

Numbuh 2

Numbuh 3

Numbuh 4

Numbuh 5

Numbuh 60

Numbuh 362

Numbuh 86

Numbuh 11

Numbuh 9

Izzy [A.K.A Electruh]

Duncan

Gwen

Owen

Heather

Lindsay

Courtney

Sierra

Cody

Noah

Tyler

DJ

Eva

Zoey

Sam

Mike

Lightning

Scott

Jo

Cameron

and other contestants and other Kids Next Door

Delightful Children From Down The Lane

Negative Heather

Negative Gwen

Locations: Sector V, Wawanakawa, Moonbase and Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, TD Services, Gallahager

I am going to start with this host Chris McLain who speak into microphone here it goes here at Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

"Hello there and welcome here to now, here it there that I am starting with the crossover and not regular our show. This is my show on Total Drama but we are going to do something that the kids and teens do save their jobs. At Sectors, Houses and even Mansions or like any places that we can go to anywhere and everywhere we go there. Let me say this, Chef Hatchett here are going to say that I want to say from here. What would I like for someone to come or even not to come. Possibly all of them of course. Even though I can bring the people the classic player now who can be the leader of this team. Whoever will it be?" Chris said "Whoever will come down there to Wawanakawa and win the $60,0000,000? We will get some contestants I mean the kids of course find out here on the new crossover on Total Drama Kids Next Door!

The opening theme with "I Wanna Be Famous and then also the Kids Next Door theme mix with it"

"Hello and welcome back with Total Drama Kids Next Door now since we are here for the show it's now time to get some of the kids to there from it. We are going to be setting up challenges while here to here, while if we go back to Ontario to set up challenges but should it be like is when some of them might make it or some of them don't so let's see how they were are on there for this show." Chris said "But matter of fact, we will see if you are catching some drama on there to the cam but I hope it's good to know there but let me bring some of them out. Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey, Dakota, Noah, Cody, DJ, Lashawna but who else want to come?"

"I wanna go." Eva said "Because I love action things."

"I don't want to go." Sadie said

"Me neither, I wanna stay here with my best friend forever because I do not like going without her." Katie said

"Me neither because I just want to stay by her side forever!" Sadie said

"I'll go because it's going to be fun." Justin said

"Even if I go see the Kids Next Door." Bridgette said

"Kids Next Door, I think I heard of that before." Geoff said

"How about me? I never win before since I got kicked off at the 1st Island." Ezekiel said

"Well you did not win because that's how you realize that you didn't do what I said so you're not going, you didn't stay out of trouble, you just not." Chris said as he said a yes "Yes, yes you can come but try not to get kicked off okay like I said. "Anybody knows about the Kids Next Door?"

"The Kids Next Door. Who's Kids Next Door?" asked Gwen "Does everyone knows about it when they start like in neighbors?"

"It's like Codename: Kids Next Door. And?" Heather asked

"It'll be like in there but once we get our pilot ship on then we might head over far away and might leave Ontario." Chris said

"We're leaving Ontario is that so?" asked Heather "Are we just."

"No time to fuss." Chris said "We gotta host this show instead."

"Where they will be doing Kids Next Door or even like going on adventures." Lindsay squeal "I wanna do some fun!

"Yeah we should doing like lot of fun of course we will be." Sierra so excited that she is going to Virginia in the town of Gallahager and visit.

"Alright, everyone we got like in 20 seconds to get going so if you want to come with me, or if you don't it's up to you." Chris said

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"I wanna come!"

"Okay okay, it'll be really really really fun so if they being crazy or anything like that, you will be going home and you what it called...elimations!"

"Or...we can tell the Kids Next Door when we get there!" Chris said "Wait a minute, how many of you right now? Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Zoey, Dakota, Noah, Cody, DJ, Beth and Lashawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, and Eva they are like 27 contestants there."

"Come on, everybody! Let's get on with the flying!" Chef said "Time is right now!"

* * *

**At Sector V**

**Numbuh 1 was doing a meeting and then he look over the**


End file.
